


Speak no Evil

by AriDesert



Series: The Three Evils [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, I have proof readers this time, JJ no talk no more, JJ talking, So I'm not completely useless, The Three Evils AU, attention based powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: What happens when JJ tells a secret?





	Speak no Evil

_ High pitched giggling followed JJ as he raced down a hallway. He skidded around a corner and ran straight into the thing he had been running from. A hand gripped JJ’s arms with bruising force and slammed him against the wall.  _

_ JJ cried out, almost screaming and begging for the monster to let him go.  _

_ “Now why would I do that?” the monster asked, its voice glitching in and out of focus, “Why would I let you go when you provide me wish such entertainment?” _

_ A scream tore its way out of JJ’s throat as he struggled to free himself, but its grip on him was too tight. His thrashing was cut off when the monster brought the knife up to JJ’s neck. The last thing JJ felt was the tip of the knife slicing through the skin of his throat. _

“NO! Let me go!” JJ thrashed wildly, tangling himself in his blankets. 

He fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. The door flew open, slamming into the wall and scaring JJ even more.

“J! What’s wrong?” Chase was there by JJ’s side in an instant, hugging and comforting his younger brother. Slowly, JJ calmed down enough to talk some.

“It was a nightmare,” JJ’s voice trembled and he refused to look anyone in the eye, “There- there was a knife, and a monster, I-I couldn’t get away.”

Chase rubbed small circles on JJ’s back, “It’s okay J. You’re awake now, there are no monsters.” 

JJ took comfort from his brother’s words and looked around his room. His eyes landed on the clock by his bed, according to that, it was 4:37. Going by the lack of light coming through his window, it was 4:37 in the morning.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” JJ asked softly, “I’m sorry if I did.”

“Don’t be sorry, we were all still awake,” Marv leaned against the door frame with a steaming mug in his hand. 

“There’s some more tea made if you want me to bring you some,” Marv pushed himself off the door frame, waiting for JJ’s answer.

JJ smiled and got to his feet, “Thank you Marvin, but I think I’ll get it on my own. I want to try and walk the nightmare off as well.”

They made their way out of JJ’s room and Marv offered to keep JJ company on the walk. He stopped stirring his tea, thinking about it for a moment. 

“If you don’t mind, I would enjoy the company. There’s also something I want to tell you.” 

Marvin raised an eyebrow, wondering what his brother would want to tell him right after a nightmare. 

 

JJ and Marv walked to the park near the house, circling a few times before stopping by the duck pond. JJ tapped his fingers on his leg, trying to think of a way to bring up the thing he wanted to tell Marv. Glancing up at Marv, JJ decided to just blurt it out, shocking bluntness be damned. 

“I saw A- I saw Anti during a weak moment.” 

Marv stared down at JJ in disbelief, “But He doesn’t  _ have _ weak moments.”

JJ turned away from Marv, ashamed it had taken him this long to tell anyone about what he had seen. 

“It only seems that way because He makes sure to convince us of that. I saw it when I first came to this time.”

Marv moved to sit next to JJ on the bench, his gaze burning holes in the side of JJ’s face, “Then why did you wait so long to tell anyone?”

The younger brother bowed his head, “He said He’d make me regret it if I told anyone. And I-I didn’t fully trust any of you back then. I was new to this time and so I was scared that if He made me regret it by taking you all away I would be lost and unable to speak and then I had that nightmare which reminded me of that time and I knew I had to tell someone and-” 

Marv grabbed JJ’s shoulders and forced his brother to look at him. “Relax J, it’s okay. Just tell me what his weakness is and I’ll be sure to keep you safe and talking, all right?”

JJ took a deep breath and told Marv what he had seen that night. 

_ It was dark out, there was a new moon and the clouds were covering what little light the stars provided. JJ stumbled away from the monster, terrified of what might happen to him.  _

_ But the monster didn’t follow. It stayed where it was, swaying like it might lose its balance at any moment. There was a soft sound coming from the monster. Nervously stepping closer, JJ heard words come from the monster.  _

_ “Too dark….. I need….. light, people…. power” _

_ The night was lit by two streams of light and a roaring sound filled the air. The monster straightened up and dashed towards the source of the light. Screams rang out quickly followed by a bone rattling crash. The monster emerged from the wreckage standing tall. It glitched back to standing in front of JJ, the stink of blood filling his nose.  _

_ JJ held himself perfectly still while the monster considered him. The monster brought a hand up to JJ’s face, gently running its fingers through his hair. _

_ “If you tell anyone about what you just saw, I will make sure you will live to regret the day by taking away everything you hold dear.”  _

_ The monster’s hand moved from his hair to grip his chin, digging its nails in and drawing blood, “However it was you told, I will take it away from you and make it so you stay awake for the whole thing. Am I understood?” _

_ JJ whimpered, trembling. “I understand!” He sobbed when the monster’s grip on him tightened, “I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” _

_ The world went black and the last thing JJ heard before he slipped in unconsciousness was the monster, “Good pet.” _

JJ kept his eyes on the ground between his feet, afraid to look at Marv. “That’s why I didn’t tell anyone, I was too scared.” 

Marv startled JJ by pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry you had to go through that on your first night here, but I’m glad you told me.”

JJ relaxed into the hug, happy to have  _ finally _ gotten that secret off his chest. His sense of peace was shattered when the smell of blood hit his nose. JJ pushed out of the hug and pulled Marv to his feet, “He’s here, we need to run.” 

Without another word, Marv took off down the path, racing for home. JJ tried to keep up with his brother, but there was a part of him that was telling him to simply stay behind and accept his punishment. 

“Come on J! We’re almost home!” Marv ran too far ahead of JJ for the younger one to catch up, and he was too busy running to yell for Marv to slow down. But then a hand grabbed the back of JJ’s shirt and pulled him off balance, pulled him off the path. 

The monster slammed JJ against a tree, knocking the breath out of him. “What did I tell you about keeping that mouth of yours closed?” it growled, the stench of blood and burnt flesh clogging JJ’s nose. 

“Y-you said I’d regret it if I didn’t,” JJ whimpered, trembling as he felt the monster’s finger slide across his throat. 

“And do you remember how I said you’d regret it, pet?”

JJ was hyper focused on the the feeling of cool, sharp metal and the equally cold finger caress his neck and face. He turned away from the monster, but it’s fingers gripped his chin with bruising force and forced JJ to look at it. 

“Well?”

“Y-you said if I- if I told someone you’d t-take away my voice.” 

The fingers went back to caressing JJ’s face, occasionally running through his hair as well. “So you do remember. I wonder where that lovely memory went when you chose to disobey me.”

The hand in JJ’s hair suddenly grabbed a fist full and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. JJ cried out, knowing and dreading what was coming next.

“Please, please don’t. I promise I won’t tell, I swear it!” Tears fell down JJ’s face as he felt the first sting of a cut on his neck.

“Interesting,” the monster remarked, pausing with the tip of the knife still in JJ’s throat, “you said the same thing last time, and yet you broke your promise. Why should I believe you now?”

JJ screamed as the knife slowly carved its way across his throat, cutting off into a strangled gargling.


End file.
